


Terese The Tiger Mutant

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A discontinued rp I did with a person. Read from bottom to the top or else it won’t make sense





	1. Chapter 1

Terese smiled at him and asked what he was doing.

Shredder asked her if she wanted anything from a store.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Leo was picking something off the lab when he noticed her

She smiles then nods "okay!^^"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese just grinned proudly and went to find where Leo was.

Shredder pretended to think for a second then said, “how about we go to a restaurant to eat?”

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Mikey was amazed "holy cheese!"

She holds on of the turtles in her arms as her thinks "How about you pick this time?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and in no seconds flat ate the whole thing.

Shredder sighed and nodded and asked her what she wanted to do now.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

" I'm not sure how good that is but help yourself" Mikey adds

She looks to him " but don't they belong to the park?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and opened the fridge and there in all its glory was a meat lovers pizza. She drooled.

Shredder smiled underneath his helmet and he asked her if she wanted them as her pets to take home with her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

"we might have some in the fridge "

She happily plays with then as they flop over

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“I’m a meat eater. I can only eat meat. Do you guys have any?” Terese said getting annoyed.

Shredder took her to a pond in a park where there were wild turtles living in the pond.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

"ice cream cat can make any ice cream in the world!"

She cheers as she grabs his hand as she hugs her tail as it tickles his neck

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese shook her head no. She wanted meat and she wanted it badly.

Shredder nodded and thought that was a very good idea. He told her to come with him.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smiles " want some ice cream?"

She hums then smiled " How about get some turtles! I like turtles, I use to play with tiny turtles as they waddle to the sea"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and said her name was Terese as she smiled.

Shredder shook his head no and asked her what she wanted to do.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

"I'm mikey"he greets

She hums "well do you have plans?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese blushed shy and mumbled hi to him. She grabbed some food to eat preferably meat.

Shredder just chuckled as he pretty soon finished eating his food. He asked her, “what would you like to do today?”

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Mikey was cooking as he looks up to her "hi!"

She seem to be very hungry as she was was eating her food

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and she snuggled against him then got up to go to the kitchen.

Shredder continued to eat his food after he took his helmet off and he smiled at her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He hugs her " don't worry, I'll get you something"  
she took them and happily ate

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Tress blushed and nodded looking away from him.

Shredder nodded and he gave her his pair of chopsticks.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He chuckled "someone is hungry again"

She looks at it " Do you have chopsticks ?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese cuddled against him and then her stomach growled.

Shredder said she didn’t have to use them. He said they were to help her eat.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He blushes beet red

"what are these?" She points to the fork

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“And you’re so smooth suave and sexy Leo!” Terese said.

Shredder began to eat his food and he looked at her asking her what was wrong.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He chuckled "your so soft "

She pokes at a fork as she looks at him

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese blushed a deep shade of pink and licked his mouth.

Shredder took her to his dining room and sat her down next to him.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He took her face ....then faceplam it into his face, enjoying her softness

She nods as she skips by him " oh yes please!"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese purred and moaned softly.

Shredder walked to his dining room where he asked if she wanted any breakfast.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He blushes and pets it

She smiles and follows him happily

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese cane back and swished her tail in front of his face.

Shredder shook his head no and he took her hand and lead her out of his bedroom.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He waits for her as he looks around

" will the others hurt me?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese thanked him and for the blanket of putting on pants and a t shirt with a jacket.

Shredder smirked at her and got dressed putting his helmet back on too.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He hums and then leaves for.a bit , when he came back, he hands her a bag filed with different clothes

She puts them on as she purrs

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese waved back and blushed. She needed clothes badly.

Shredder handed her some girl clothes that would keep her warm.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Leo sees her and waves to her

She nods " clothes is nice"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese wrapped a blanket around her and sat down on the couch.

Shredder asked her if she would like any clothes or perhaps some food?

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(hi)

Leo was out training as he spar with his brothers

She stirred and open her eyes

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Hey 

Terese the next morning woke up refreshed and happy.

Shredder woke up and he kissed her cheek whispering morning to her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

( welcome bCk)

Leo smiles and rest by her gently

She tilts her head and pokes his cheek

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese thanked him and she snuggled against him falling asleep.

Shredder closed his eyes and snuggled against her falling asleep too.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He tucks her in to make sure she doesn't get sick

She rest her head on his chest

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese panted and collapsed on his bed getting under the covers.

Shredder panted then smirked at her and cuddled her close and put the covers over them.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He thrusts into her so hard , her legs went numb as he released into her

She drink all his juices then licks her lips as she let him go

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese swished her tail in his face as she whimpered and pretty soon she climaxed.  
“Orgasm into me Leo!”

Shredder was getting aroused and so turned on that he climaxed into her mouth and panted.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He flips her mover where she was in her hands and knees and got deeper into her

She giggles on him and teased his tip with her tongue

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Leo please deeper!” Terese mewled out.

Shredder grabbed fistfuls of her fur and he growled.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

" your so tight ~" he groans as he pounded her

She swirl her tongue as she looks up to his lust filled face

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese arched her back her body shivering in lust as she moaned.

Shredder arched his back to gripping onto her head groaning again.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He got faster as he moans

She got.him into her mouth and sucked

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Shredder growled and groaned in lust and in pleasure.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He sucked as he starts to thrust into her

She got in front of him and licks his cock

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese mewled loudly as she started to feel nothing but pleasure.

Shredder nodded and he took off the covers and his dick sprung out.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He waits for her to get adjusted as he moved a different spot on her neck and sucks more , giving her hickeys left to right

She blushes " can I clean your ..cock?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese moaned in pain and in pleasure all at the same time.

Shredder started to grunt and growl in lust and in pleasure as he rubbed her crotch.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He nods and sucked her neck as he enters 

She smiles and kissed his neck

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Leo ahh that feels so good! Please enter me already!” Terese begged him.

“It was wasn’t it my beautiful Sakura,” Shredder cooed to her kissing her cheek.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He nods and sucks hard on her sweet spot on her neck

She smiles " that del so wonderful saki"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and told him to mark her neck with hickeys too.

Shredder rubbed her hips and pulled the covers over them and he nuzzled her neck.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He pulled out his member, a bit nervous "you sure you want this? just want to make sure"

She curls up in his arms

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese panted and as she was so ready for him to make love to her she also wanted him to make hickeys on her too.

Shredder panted breathing heavily as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He pulls his fingers out suddenly out of her

She pants as she signs , looks up to him and smiled

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese elicited a lustful wanton moan as she felt her walls clenching down on his fingers.

Shredder thrusted into it one last time before remembering to pull out and came on her stomach.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He chuckled as he inserts another to her I to her

She screams in pleasure " so close!!!"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese purred and growled lustfully as she milked onto his finger begging.

Shredder slammed into her core hitting her g spot dead on and he groaned.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smirked as he and thrust his finger into her

She moans as she rubs her hands on his chest, liking his shape

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Thanks Leo and you’re so smooth and sexy,” Terese whimpered.

Shredder nodded in understanding and grinded his hips going harder and deeper into her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

"your so soft and cuddly, I like that" he says in her ear as he inserts his finger into her pussy

She wraps her legs a round him as she claws the bed , moaning like crazy " make ....sure...to...not...come inside" she maons

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese was getting turned on as she mewled softly.

Shredder increased his speed and rammed into her faster.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(lol)

He growled sexy as he bite her nipple

She starts to moan as she felt pleasure " faster " she begged

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(It’s ok I made mistakes too XD)

Terese let out some long languid moans as she gripped onto his inner thighs.

Shredder thrusted gently and slowly into her as he bit her skin marking her as his.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(oh sorry *facepams*)

He smirked and felt her breasts happily as he licked one of them

She ignores the pain and let's him thrust

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(She’s naked already)

Terese purred out in pleasure and arched her back.

Shredder nodded and slowly inserted himself into her and he began to thrust.

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smirked and he got any clothing off of her and rubs her pussy

She nods to him "just gently"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese french kissed him back and whimpered softly into the kiss.

Shredder then took his tongue and fingers out of her and he positioned himself over her getting ready to slide in.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smirked and rubs slow and good on her tail as he slips his tongue in

She gasp and moans louder "oh saki~"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese elicited a moan and then a mewl as that was her sensitive spot.

Shredder groaned deeply as he slipped his tongue inside her rubbing her inner walls.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He rubs her sides a bit as he kissed she's deeper, stroking her tail

She was surprised at the many scars on his face and rubs his cheek 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese moaned into the kiss and pretty soon she felt her back press against his mattress.

Shredder took his helmet off and continued to make out with her flower petals and he began to finger her.

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he kissed back as he got into his room and place her on his bed

She moans as she scoots closer to him, wanting him to take his helmet off

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese gasped and she held onto him and kissed his lips softly.

Shredder started to french kiss her vagina and eat her out coiling his tongue around her pussy lips.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he picks her up with the blanket and takes her to his room

She gasp as she moans her pussy got even wetter

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese smiled back at him and kissed his lips softly and she grinded against him.

Shredder made that nipple harden and moved his lips down to her stomach where pretty soon he met her womanhood with his lips.

Yes and yes 

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he nods " yes I would, cause you are beautiful and gentle " he smiles and kissed her forehead

She moans and arched her back, feeling heated and her entrance wet

( we allowed to say pussy and cock?)

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Would you love me Leo?” Terese said and looked away from him sadly.

Shredder now focused his attention on the second nipple giving that one some love now.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he blushes and let's her

She moans louder as she touched her tail

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and she purred against him licking his jaw.

“I will shortly but first I want to give you some love,” Shredder said as he bit and made that nipple harden.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he blushes " wait really?"

She let out a moan as she shift on the bed " why not take your clothing off as well?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese started to blush beet red at that and she hummed in pleasure and stroked his cheek.  
“And I think you’re handsome.”

“Never really but I’ve for myself a beautiful special woman to call my own and that’s you love,” Shredder cooed to her and sucked on a nipple.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he smiles and wraps his arm around her " I think you are a wonderful woman "

She gasp and purrs " how often do you do this kind of thing" she went to touch his helment  
\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese shook her head no thankfully no but she just leaned against him.  
“I wish someone would love me someday and see past this,” she said sadly.

Shredder just shook his head no and chuckled.  
“Humans like me don’t get heat. Only animals do and you’re part animal,” he said and groped her breasts in his hands.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he sat by her " I'm so sorry to hear that, are you in pain from it?"

She rest her head as she purrs " You seem to be in heat" she says to him

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese shrugged not really knowing what to expect.  
“You know I was never born like this. I was kidnapped and experimented on.”

Shredder nodded and while he rubbed and stroked her back all over up and down he kissed the back of her neck now.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

" oh? and what do you do for this mat8ng season exactly?"

She lies down by him as she relax " can you pet my back again? I liked that"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese just finished her food and licked her mouth clean and turned her head to stare at him blushing.  
“You know my mating season is coming soon.”

Shredder wrapped her up in some blankets and he got in next to her under the covers and he began to nip and bite her shoulders.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he sat by her as he looked at her body as he couldn't help it

She looks up to him " it's yerina" she says as she felt cold without the blankets 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese said she loved it and pretty soon gobbled the rest of it down. It was almost time for her mating season pretty soon.

“Relax and calm down. My name is Saki Oroku and what’s your name?” Shredder said sighing while he stared into her eyes.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he watched " well? how do you like it"

She begins to shake " I don't know you, I don't like this"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese thanked him and began to chow down on the food that he brought for her.

Shredder said not to be afraid of him and he nipped and nibbled at her neck sucking hickeys on it.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he got up and few secs later he came back with food

She was surprise and got scared and fell out of the bed, exposed her naked body

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese blushed a deep shade of red and then her stomach growled. She gazed up into his masked eyes.

Shredder took off his helmet and he licked his lips as he got on his bed and he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he smiles " it's okay, you don't have to pay me back" he smiles

She woke up and sits up and yawns , but due to changing, she was naked and her upper regions was seem"hm?"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Thank you so much Leo. You’ve saved my life and now I am in your debt,” Terese said as she snuggled into the blankets.

Shredder was surprised that she had a third form and apparently she had shapeshifting abilities.  
“I am back beautiful,” he cooed to her and walked over to his bed.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he nods and calls April to bring some

time skip*

Leo got Terese warm into some fluffy blankets and pillows as he waited

The meeting was just about the reports of the clan and after it was over , had return back to his room only to find instead of a fox, there was a woman in his bed, she sleeps soundly as she curls up in the blankets, hding her tail

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded happily as her tongue was sticking out and she was salivating like crazy.

Shredder left and walked to the annoying meeting. He assumed it was gonna be about how to end his archenemies once and for all.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he hums "we have gosha which has lots of meat and pasta"

the fox licks his hand, later when he returns but the fox wasn't there but instead was a woman as she sleeps on his bed, she had her tails fused onto one fluffy tail, she stirrs

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese shook her head no. She wanted some kind of meat and she wanted it now.  
“Meat?” she asked him.

Shredder sighed and stopped what he was doing and got off his bed.  
“You stay here and be good ok? I’ll be right back my dear,” he said to her stroking her cheek.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

"how about a slice of pizza?"

" no sir um you are very needed at the meeting" he says

the fox looks at shredder them closed her eyes and open

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese just pouted and curled into a ball sadly and gloomily. She was starving.

“I am busy can it wait?!” Shredder yelled to his henchmen. He continued to feel and caress her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he holds her back as he eeps "he's my dad! don't eat!!"

A soldier knocks on shredders door, telling he was wanted

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“There’s a giant rat over there. He looks so delicious! I want to eat him!” Terese said to Leo getting ready to pounce.

Shredder was amazed and astonished at her other beautiful form. He stroked her body up and down.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Leo noticed "I'm are you Okay? He asked her

the kitsue changed her size to a dog and jumps onto the bed and relaxed, tired again

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Oops sorry!

Terese looked and saw a giant rat. She licked her chops as she was drooling. She ate rats on a daily basis.

Shredder nodded to her telling her that he wasn’t going to hurt her and for her to get on the bed.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he holds her as he brought her to the lair "master splinter? I'm back and I found someone!"

( again she is in kitsue form, she is a giant fox, don't worry though she will reveal her human form so for now, she has paws, not hands yet)

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Oh ok sorry 

Terese nodded and she wondered where the hell he was taking her. She still quivered slightly as she cuddled against his body warmth.

Shredder smile behind his helmet and he took her hand and gently began to lead her to his private chambers.  
“Do you have a name my dear?” he asked her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(she doesn't have hair when being a kitsue, it's fur)

He smiles as he lsutems " I'm Leonardo, or just Leo of you want to call me that"

She sniffed his hand then gently press her head against his hand, not minding the Amor 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“My name is Tigressa or Teresa but you may call me Terese,” Terese said to him as she swished her tail back and forth.

“Wow you’re certainly tall there aren’t you kitsune?” Shredder asked her and he reached his hand out to touch a lock of her hair.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he blushes as she nuzzles , he carries her and looks over to see if she needed any medical help

She yawns and climbs out and stood up, being bigger than him as she licks her chops after she yawnd

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese and gasped looking up at him. She’d never seen anything like him before. As thanks for saving her life she nuzzled against him as she purred happily.

Shredder walked closer to her and undid the latch that was on the cage keeping her prisoner. He let her come out as he was fascinated by her beauty.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he sees her and kneels.by her, seeing if she was alive, when he found out she was, he gently picks her up bridel style and carries her

the men bow and left the room as the five tailed fox stirrs in her sleep slightly

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese was shivering and shaking. Even though her body was covered in fur it still wasn’t enough since she never wore clothes.

Shredder widened his eyes and he got up and he started to stare at the beautiful yet mysterious creature that was before him. He told his men to leave them be for now.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he hears shivering and listens closer to where she was

They uncover the cage to reveal the fox as she sleeps 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

No prob

Terese that was her nickname cuddled in a blanket as she was freezing down in her home in the sewers. In the summer it was nice but in the winter it wasn’t.

Shredder looked at his men through his Kabuto helmet he always wore and he nodded.  
“Reveal to me what possession you have found.”

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Okay and thanks for your oc

 

down in the city, snow slowly falls down the sky, the turtles were in the sewer, decorating as Leo takes a stroll in the sewer

foot soldiers got a caged fox with tails to the tower and had a blanket cover it and brought to shredder " sir we found something at one of the warehouses"


	2. Chapter 2

Terese purred and moaned as she rubbed his shell.

Shredder turned the boat and nodded as he smiled at her.

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smirked and starts to kiss her neck as he rubs her body

She nods ad she looks around and reach diwn to touch the water

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded as she laid down her back on his bed.

Shredder watched her and smiled as he drove the boat.  
“Are you enjoying yourself my dear?”

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he brought her to his room " seems someone wants something~" he tells her

She sat down as she looks around

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese moaned out loud and mewled softly.

Shredder nodded smirking as he drove it and he told her to sit down.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he smirked and did what she wanted, he starts to kiss from her lips, on her neck and even lower, he picks her up

She looks at it "it looks like a boat"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese wanted him to kiss her on her body as she stopped kissing him.

Shredder then took her and went to the pier to get his yacht and to ride with her on it.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

he smiles and holds her in a hug, as he enjoys the kisses from her

She thinks " hmm sure^^"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

XD 

Terese wrapped her tail around his waist and kissed his neck purring.

Shredder asked her if she wanted to go on a yacht ride with him.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(^^)

" oh right....." he hums a bit as he rubs his head " forgot about that sorry"

she hums as she tries to think " im not really sure, everything here is so new"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(It’s ok)

Terese just rolled her eyes and nodded.  
“Have you forgotten I’m a carnivore?”

Shredder asked her where she would like to go now as he held her hand in his gloved one.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

(looks like i did)

leo hums " you eat meat a lot?" he asked her, being curious

yerina holds his hand as she looked around, smiling

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

You forgot your oc’s part 

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

leo hums " you eat meat a lot?" he asked her, being curious

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese nodded and she was in the kitchen looking to cook some meat for herself.

Shredder nodded and he took her hand and he walked with her somewhere else.

(Ok thank you)

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

" oh just wondering around" leo says as he waves to her

she shakes her head " nope^^"

(ill try my best from now on to rp with you)  
\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese smiled at him and asked what he was doing.

Shredder asked her if she wanted anything from a store.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Leo was picking something off the lab when he noticed her

She smiles then nods "okay!^^"


	3. Chapter 3

Terese nodded but she just giggled along with him.

Shredder swam in front of her and hugged her tightly to him.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He chuckled "Your sooo sensitive ~"

She swim past him

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese mewled softly and began to arch her back in pleasure.

Shredder dived into the water with her and tried to find her.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He starts to rub her entrance as he licks her spot 

She laughs and dives into the water

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese whimpered out softly as she shuddered and twitched in delight.

Shredder nodded taking off his everything except for his trunks and ran into the water.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He abused her spot as he kissed and sucked on it as he moves his hand to her lower regions

She smil3s " ya!! gasp! we should go swimming!!"

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Terese moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back.

Shredder then went back to the pier and asked her if she had a fun time.

 

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

Leo moans as he worked on kissing in her neck, finding her sweet sweet spot

yerina smiles at him as she looks around

\------------  
Sorry was spending time with my family I’m here now DX 

Terese purred and moaned as she rubbed his shell.

Shredder turned the boat and nodded as he smiled at her.

\----------  
entreaties said the following:

He smirked and starts to kiss her neck as he rubs her body

She nods ad she looks around and reach diwn to touch the water


End file.
